恋の予感 Koi No Yokan
by Jesytypes
Summary: (Japanese) When you meet someone and know you are destined to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

"Tengo el presentimiento que hoy será un _gran_ día."

Rodé los ojos y bufé mirando por el rabillo del ojo a mi hermana menor, está anticipando mi reacción me miraba con una sonrisa inocente.

"¿Qué?" La pelinegra se hundió entre hombros.

Sin poder suprimir una risa finalmente suspire. "Eres rara." Mis ojos frente al volante.

No necesitaba mirar a Alice para ver cómo me sacaba la lengua. "Es cierto, leí mi horóscopo." Aclaraba con orgullo, mentón en alto.

En el asiento de trasero escuchamos a Edward intentar suprimir una risa pero fallando. " _Alice_."

Antes de que mis hermanos pudieran discutir bajaron la voz cuando nos acercamos a la escuela, aún era temprano por lo que entramos al estacionamiento en tan poco tiempo y una vez estacionado mi Jeep en mi lugar usual me gire a ver a Alice, una sonrisa en mi rostro al ver la confusión en su rostro, una ceja alzada.

"¿Qué?"

"Eres rara." Reí y rápidamente salí del auto antes de que mi hermana me atrapara.

Troté hasta alcanzar a Edward y juntos entramos a la escuela. Alice se encontró con nosotros en el corredor, tirando de mi mochila para llamar mi atención.

"¡ _Ah_!" Gire sobre mis talones para atrapar a mi hermana, con un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

"¡ _Emmett_!" La chica reía. "Mira." Hizo un gesto con la cabeza que lo seguí fácilmente hasta la recepción.

Dos rubios se encontraban frente al escritorio, al chico fue al que vi primero alto aunque no tanto como yo pero si más que Edward, rubio de tez blanca por el rabillo del ojo pude ver el color dorado en sus ojos, casi miel. Vestía unos vaqueros, una chaqueta rompe viento negra y de su hombro izquierdo colgaba una mochila mensajero. Incliné mi cabeza para ahora ver a la chica, su cabello rubio caía pasando sus hombros era alta pero no tanto como su ¿ _hermano_? No podía verla mucho ya que este la cubría, de igual manera vestía con unos vaqueros que abrazaban sus largas piernas, el mismo estilo de chaqueta rompe viento solo que en color blanco y una mochila sobre su espalda. Nos pudimos haber quedado ahí viéndolos por unos cuantos minutos hasta que la secretaria se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia.

"Alice, ven aquí por favor."

Ambos rubios se giraron ahora a vernos, el chico alzó ambas cejas ante nosotros y vi a la rubia abrir los ojos como platos.

 _Azules_.

Parpadeé varias veces sin saber a qué se debían sus reacciones hasta que me di cuenta que tenía a Alice en una llave. _Inocente_. Tragué saliva y libere a Alice, quien con gracia casi bailó hasta la secretaria.

"Hola, buenos días."

El rubio asintió hacia mi hermana y de nuevo miró a la secretaria.

"Alice ellos son Jasper y Rosalie Hale ¿Podrías ayudarlos en su primer día?"

Podía notar las ganas de Alice para no saltar de emoción. "Claro, es un gusto ¿Cuáles son sus primeras clases?"

El rubio leyó la hoja que tenía en sus manos. "Biología y Rosalie tiene Matemáticas." Jasper simplemente contestó finalmente mirando a mi hermana.

"¡Oh! Estamos en la misma clase de Biología entonces, podríamos enseñarle a Rosalie su salón y luego podemos ir a Biología."

"Muy bien." El rubio sonrió.

Alice hizo una seña con la mano para que la siguieran, seguida por Rosalie quien miraba al suelo y luego Jasper. No pude evitar mirar a la rubia antes de irse.

El timbre me hizo saltar en mi lugar, ¡ _mierda_! Llegare tarde, dando grandes zancadas caminé hasta mi salón de Historia en donde Edward guardaba un lugar para mí.

El pelirrojo solo rodó los ojos cuando me vio, imaginándose porque llegue tarde, le di un empujón en el hombro antes de sentarme.

.

¡ _Ugh_! Dos horas de Historia en la primera hora podían hacerme dormir, pero no era tanta mi suerte porque el maestro siempre parecía estar tras de mí, a cada largo pestañeo tenía una pregunta tras otra, de suerte pude contestarlas todas correctas pero algo me decía que no iba a tener tanta suerte la próxima vez. Ahora en los casilleros caminando hacia el mío vi al chico Jasper abriendo el casillero que estaba junto al mío con Rosalie a su lado, me hundí entre hombros y caminé hacia el mío ingresando la combinación sin necesidad de ver los dígitos me gire a ver a los hermanos.

"Hmm…" Me aclaré la garganta. "Hola."

Jasper sin más se giró a verme y reconociéndome con facilidad.

"Hola."

"Soy Emmett, pude notar con mi hermana Alice que son nuevos." Alcé mi mano para estrechar la del rubio. "Bienvenidos"

Jasper suspiro ¿aliviado? Pero al final soltó una sonrisa amigable. "Gracias. Soy Jasper y ella es mi hermana Rosalie."

Me incliné para ver a la chica quien se protegía detrás de su hermano, esta solo hizo una seña con la mano y se giró hacia su propio casillero guardando unos libros.

"Ah…" Raro. "Bueno, ¿Qué clase tienen ahora?" Miré de un lado a otro por los pasillos buscando a mi hermana quien se suponía que les ayudaría en su primer día.

"Tengo Física y Rosalie Ingles."

"Oh, también tengo clase de Ingles me dirigía para allá… Pero podemos pasar a tu clase de Física primero."

Ambos rubios se congelaron en sus lugares, Jasper con la boca abierta. Inmediatamente volteé hacia mi casillero guardando libros sin prestarle mucha atención, lo que sea para evitar esta situación incómoda, por el rabillo del ojo mire a los hermanos, a Jasper que miraba a su hermana con una ceja alzada ambos se miraban a los ojos la situación era tan personal e íntima que casi quería decirles que no podía ayudarles, finalmente la chica se hundió entre hombros y asintió. Jasper suspiró finalmente y se volteó a verme.

"Lo siento, si me parece bien."

"Está bien…"

Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras, subimos un piso y en la primera puerta a la derecha nos detuvimos. "Aquí es Jasper." Dije simplemente. "La siguiente hora es el almuerzo me imagino que Alice te indico donde es la cafetería."

"Si, lo tengo. Gracias." Camino frente a nosotros hasta llegar a la puerta y finalmente se volteó a vernos antes de entrar. "Nos vemos Rosalie." Y a continuación hizo un gesto con la mano, tocando su barbilla para luego cruzar sus manos, sus dedos índices apuntando en direcciones diferentes, alcé una cara ante la seña tan particular pero en seguida tenía a Rosalie despidiéndose con una seña similar dándose unos toques en la frente para luego hacer un cruce de manos similar, la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin tiempo de reaccionar el segundo timbre sonó haciéndome saltar en mi lugar. "Tenemos que irnos si no queremos llegar tarde."

Rosalie asintió y comenzamos a caminar en silencio, la chica mirando al suelo y con una buena distancia entre nosotros, de vuelta al primer piso llegamos a nuestro salón de Ingles, yo me fui a mi lugar de siempre pero Rosalie fue detenida por el maestro quien obviamente esperaba la llegada de la chica nueva. Vi a Rosalie sonreír tímidamente y entregarle una hoja. El maestro bajo sus lentes de su cabeza y leyó la nota.

" _Oh_ …" Se aclaró la garganta. "Lamento _much_ —"

Rosalie alzó ambas manos y agitándolas rápidamente deteniendo al maestro.

"Sí, pase y tome un lugar."

Rosalie se sentó en el escritorio frente al mío.

 **.**

Durante un buen rato de la hora de clase no había captado nada de información, mis ojos estaban clavados en la espalda de la rubia. Me daba tanta curiosidad ¿Cuál era su historia? Porque Jasper parecía protegerla de sobremanera si la chica se veía muy tímida…

¡Ah! Tantas preguntas, pero estaba completamente seguro de que Alice sabía algo, a mi hermanita no se le pasaba nada.

Sin darme tiempo de formular un plan el timbre finalmente sonó, los alumnos a mi alrededor guardaron sus cosas en sus mochilas y salieron rápidamente del salón pero yo me había quedado petrificado en mi lugar, mirando cada movimiento de Rosalie quien parecía no tener prisa. Alcé una ceja y finalmente me levanté de mi lugar, me aclaré la garganta un par de veces para llamar su atención.

"¿Rosalie?"

La chica abrió los ojos como platos al verme y rápidamente se hundió entre hombros.

"¿Necesitas ayuda para llegar a la cafetería?"

La chica negó con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta.

Ahora fuera del salón vi a Rosalie y Jasper juntos caminando en dirección a la cafetería, sin darle mas vueltas al asunto fui a mi casillero a sacar unos libros encontrándome con mi hermano Edward en el camino.

"Hey."

" _Hey_ ¿Cómo ha ido?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Entonces ¿no ha sido un _gran día_?"

Inmediatamente solté una carcajada, sentí toda la tensión en mi cuello irse ante las palabras de mi hermano.

"Aun no, pero el día no termina."

Era de turno de Edward de soltar una risa. "Sí sí, vamos."

 **.**

Encontramos a Alice en la fila de la cafetería, con nuestras bandejas de comida en la mano caminamos detrás de nuestra hermana hacia nuestra mesa, una vez sentados mire de un lado a otro.

"Están haciendo fila." Edward simplemente contesto.

Edward siempre podía saber en qué pensabas, sonreí y le di un empujón. "Sabe lo todo."

"¡ _Hey_!" Un empujón de regreso.

"Los invitare a nuestra mesa." Alice llamó nuestra atención.

"¿ _Tu qué_?"

" _Alice_ …"

Antes de poder detener a la pelinegra esta ya estaba de pie y en dirección a los hermanos.

" _Oh no_."

Minutos después luchando con todo mi autocontrol para no ser obvio y girarme a ver si los rubios de verdad se sentarían con nosotros escuche severos pasos acercarse, mi espalda se tensó ante la emoción hasta que finalmente volví a ver a la rubia, quien se sentó frente a mí.

"Creo que ya conocen a mi hermano Emmett, él es mi otro hermano Edward."

"Hola."

"Hola."

Mis ojos estaban en la rubia quien de nuevo no contesto, solo limitándose a hacer una seña con la mano junto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras mi hermano se presentaba con los Hale.

"¿Qué les ha parecido la escuela? ¿Son nuevos en Forks me supongo?"

Bravo Alice.

"Sí… Somos de Nueva York, tenemos familia aquí. La escuela está _bien_ …"

Había algo peculiar en cómo había dicho la última palabra, pude notar y estoy seguro que mis hermanos menores también pero lo dejamos proseguir.

"Forks es muy calmado." Finalizó Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡De hecho! Es muy aburrido, espero que lo puedan soportar." Ahora Alice miró a Rosalie. "Amo tu chaqueta Nueva York debe ser excelente pero aquí no hay grandes tiendas de ropa, talvez luego podríamos ir a _Port Ángeles_ ¿Qué dices Rosalie?"

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la rubia, esperando su respuesta, esperando su voz.

"Lo siento." Jasper se aclaró la garganta ganándose nuestra atención. "Rosalie es muda."

"Oh."

 _Oh_.

 _Lamento mucho._

Las palabras de nuestro maestro de Ingles me llegaron como una bofetada.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Emmett_ … Emmett ¡ _Hola_!" Salté en mi lugar en un instante golpeándome la cabeza con el techo del Jeep.

"Alice tranquilízate." Ahora con una mano en mi cabeza masajeando el lugar del impacto.

"Vas a llegar tarde si te quedas ahí ¿en que estabas pensando?" La chica sonreía y alzaba una ceja.

Inmediatamente sentí mi cara arder hasta el inicio de mi pecho, trague saliva un par de veces y baje del auto. "Nada, vámonos."

Sin decir nada caminamos hacia la puerta de la escuela en donde adentro tomamos caminos diferentes, yo hacia mi casillero para dejar mi mochila antes de llegar a este pude ver a los hermanos Hale, Jasper guardaba libros en su mochila y Rosalie _guardaba_ su mochila. Oh. Tenemos la clase de deportes juntos. Sin sentirlo en mi rostro una sonrisa se había formado que la rubia al darse la vuelta y verme se encogió entre hombros con una pequeña sonrisa hacia mí. Rosalie alzó su mano mostrando dos dedos al aire y toco su sien para luego alejar su mano.

Jasper miraba por el rabillo del ojo. "Eso es _hola."_

Sin prestarle atención al rubio ya que mis ojos seguían puestos en Rosalie le hice el mismo gesto. "Hola." Finalmente llegué a mi casillero y lo abrí con tanta facilidad. "Oye Jasper ¿necesitas ayuda para llegar a tu salón?"

"No, tengo Biología de nuevo y se dónde queda. Gracias." El rubio finalmente cerró su casillero, mirando a Rosalie y luego a mí. "Pero ¿podrías ayudar a Rosalie con el gimnasio?"

"Si, de hecho también tengo deportes ya iba para allá…"

Finalmente los tres caminamos por el pasillo, el salón de Jasper estaba de paso por lo que caminó con nosotros cuando fue tiempo de despedirse de Rosalie pude notar que aún se despedían con la misma seña, tenía curiosidad de que se trataba pero no quería preguntar si era muy personal. Rosalie camino a mi lado ahora con un poco más de cercanía que el día anterior.

"¿Extrañas Nueva York?"

Podría jurar que al decir el destino Rosalie se estremeció, abrazando su cuerpo miro al suelo y simplemente negó con la cabeza. No podía estar seguro de que se había tratado eso, Forks era frio claro pero dentro de la escuela donde había calefacción era muy inusual. Además Rosalie vestía con un abrigo. Finalmente en el gimnasio le señalé donde estaban los vestidores.

La chica solo sonrió y alzo sus manos ahora haciendo otra seña, su dedo medio tocando su palma con un suave roce. " _Gracias_." Articuló.

"Si, de nada." Dije simplemente y me fui a los vestidores de los chicos.

Una vez ahí James terminaba de ponerse la camiseta deportiva, una sonrisa en su rostro. "Eh, Emmett."

No conteste y abrí mi casillero donde estaba mi uniforme, un pantalón deportivo azul marino y una camiseta blanca con la mascota de la escuela en el pecho. Los Espartanos.

"¿Ya conociste a los nuevos? Los rubios…"

Rodé los ojos y suspiré, James no era precisamente mi mejor amigo. "Jasper y Rosalie." Dije simplemente, guardando mis zapatillas en el casillero.

"Ayer tuve una clase con Rosalie." Mike simplemente se hundió entre hombros. "Es muy rara la chica, muy tímida."

"Talvez es por el rubio, parece su guarda espalda." James soltó una carcajada burlona.

Aprovechando su descuido me escabullí fuera de los vestidores en donde las chicas ya estaban calentando para jugar vóleibol. Yo por mi parte me fui con los demás chicos para jugar basquetbol.

 **.**

"Maldición, creí que veríamos mas a la chica nueva…"

Rodé los ojos ante las palabras de James, para mi suerte con el balón en mis manos lo bote lejos de los chicos, dándome oportunidad de darles la espalda.

"¡Eh! Emmett."

 _Maldición_.

"¿ _Qué_?"

Escuche una risa de James pero eso no me hizo girarme para ver su reacción, no necesitaba verla para saber que tenía una sonrisa burlona.

"Eh, dile a Rosalie que venga."

Mis ojos se posaron rápidamente en la rubia ante la mención era fácil identificarla puesto que era la única chica que tenía la chamarra y pantalón deportivo mientras que las demás usaban los pantalones cortos y la camiseta con la mascota, la chica aún seguía jugando voleibol si no la estuviera viendo no hubiera pensado que en verdad era buena, Rosalie era muy competitiva siempre la primera en lanzarse al balón y no titubeaba si tenía que lanzarse al suelo por este, era una actitud totalmente diferente a la Rosalie tímida que conocí ayer.

Antes de darme la oportunidad de contestar el timbre del gimnasio sonó haciendo saltar a Rosalie del susto abriendo sus ojos como platos, solté una risita al ver su reacción. Segundos después el entrenador sonó su silbato llamando la atención de todos. "Eso es todo muchachos a las duchas, gracias."

Y en pocos momentos Rosalie se encontraba sola en la cancha de voleibol, al parecer no había hecho alguna conexión con las chicas. Me giré sobre mis talones y le lancé el balón a James con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, este por suerte alcanzo a atraparla pero aun así escuche como el aire se le salía del pecho.

 **. . .**

"Emmett, me iré con Jasper y Rosalie nos reuniremos en su casa a estudiar."

" _Estudiar_."

La pelinegra rodó los ojos y sacó una sonrisita. "Tú sabes salida de chicas, quiero conocer más a Rosalie y _luego_ a estudiar."

Me hundí entre hombros. "Está bien, llámame si necesitas que te recoja." La verdad tenía más ganas de decir que quería unirme a sus planes.

Alice me envolvió en un abrazo de despedida y luego se marchó con pasos delicados dignos de una bailarina.

Fue fácil encontrar el auto de los Hale, el hermoso convertible rojo a unos metros de distancia, vi a Alice subir en el asiento de copiloto con Rosalie a su lado en el volante y Jasper en la parte trasera. Mis ojos pasaron de mi hermana a Rosalie en segundos, había algo que me atraía a ella en estos momentos era su sonrisa que probablemente Alice le había provocado. Se veía muy bien esta Rosalie, la chica que jugaba voleibol, la chica que sonreía y reía de los malos chistes de Alice, la chica que luchaba.


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Ring…!**_

 _ **¡Ring…!**_

 _ **¡Riiing!**_

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me senté rápidamente, mis manos deslizándose hacia la mesita de noche en donde estaba mi teléfono celular, miré la pantalla para ver de quien se trataba pero el numero era desconocido. Solté un suspiro que no sabía que contenía hasta que me desperté y me aclare la garganta para luego contestar la llamada.

"¿ _Hola_?"

"¡Estabas dormido!"

 _Alice_. Rodé los ojos ante las palabras de mi hermanita. "Voy a colgar…"

"No, no espera." La chica reía ante mis amenazas. "Mi teléfono se quedó sin batería, este es el número de Rosalie."

"¿Sigues con los Hale? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?" Mire instintivamente por la ventana, ya había anochecido.

"Te lo agradecería." Podía apostar que aún tenía una sonrisa en la cara. "Te envío la dirección por mensaje ¡ _bye_!" La llamada termino abruptamente sin darme tiempo de contestar o de despedirme.

 **. . .**

Según la dirección que Alice me había enviado estaba frente a la casa de los Hale, me prepare con tanta prisa que no me di el tiempo para cambiarme de ropa, tenía un pantalón deportivo y un suéter negro había terminado de entrenar y salir de la ducha cuando Alice llamó. Reconocí el convertible de Rosalie en la cochera, la puerta automática estaba abierta.

"¿Hola?" Opte por la cochera pero me quede fuera.

Escuche unos ruidos y segundos Rosalie salió bajo del convertible, manchas de aceite sobre su peto de mezclilla que abrazaba cada curva de su cuerpo, no la había visto asi en la escuela siempre optando por usar ropa más grande, tragué saliva varias veces.

"Hola." Al mismo tiempo que alcé mi mano hacia mi sien.

Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron de golpe al darse cuenta lo que quería decir, supongo que la rubia no esperaba que lo recordara. La vi sonreír y luego esconder su cara con un mechón rubio, girándose finalmente dándome la espalda. No dije nada, hipnotizado por los movimientos de la chica, ¿Quién diría que una acción dice más que mil palabras? La rubia se giró de nuevo sobre sus talones volviéndome a mirar y me contesto con la misma seña. Hola.

Sonreí y pase una mano por mi nuca, sintiendo los vellos que se habían estremecido ante la acción. "Alice me llamó desde tu teléfono ¿está bien que guarde el numero?"

 _Claro, no es como si pudiera hablarle…_

Rosalie se encogió entre hombros y asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se miró hacia sí misma, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa avergonzada, no pude evitar soltar una risita.

"¿Emmett?" A lo lejos escuchamos la voz de Alice, seguido de un par de pasos.

Me aclaré la garganta. "Sí, ¿Quién más podría ser?" Rodé los ojos.

Jasper y Alice aparecieron por la puerta trasera, Alice con una sonrisa en los labios mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo al rubio. Alcé una ceja ante el cejo pero decidí ignorarlo por ahora.

"Hola Emmett, bienvenido." Jasper se hundió entre hombros, probablemente avergonzado de encontrarlo solo con mi hermana. "¿Tienen que irse tan pronto?"

 _Sí. Muero de sueño._

"Ah, la verdad…" Miré a Alice, quien aún veía a Jasper con adoración. "Creo que puedo quedarme un rato más…" Alice casi salto de su lugar.

 **.**

Luego de que Jasper me diera el recorrido por la casa me explico que sus tíos Garret y Kate aún no se encontraban en casa, ellos trabajaban en _Port Ángeles_ por lo que usualmente volvían muy tarde, pero su tía Tanya también había llegado de visita a la ciudad pero estaba en Seattle de compras. Me hundí entre hombros ante las menciones, estaba tan familiarizado a tener una familia tan cercana pero distante a la vez, Edward estaba fuera de casa cuando me fui, Carlisle en el Hospital y Esme tenía una reunión de padres en la escuela que enseñaba. Rosalie había desaparecido en cuanto entramos a la casa, junto con Alice.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

Me hundí entre hombros. "Estaba dormido." Solté una risa. "Había ido a correr cerca del bosque."

"Alice menciono que viven a las afueras de Forks."

"Sí, al principio solo iba a ser temporal por eso no nos importó buscar un lugar más céntrico pero al final Carlisle, nuestro padre se enamoró de la ciudad y de su trabajo. Es tranquilo no me quejo, no hay vecinos molestos."

"Es lo mejor." Alice salió del pasillo para hacernos compañía en la sala de estar.

"Pero tenemos a Alice."

La pelinegra rodó los ojos y me dio un empujón. "Creo que nos iremos ahora…"

Vi a Alice hacer un puchero pero simplemente negué con la cabeza. "Es tarde." _Me muero de sueño._

Al mismo tiempo Rosalie también apareció por el pasillo, usando otro cambio de ropa diferente. Vaqueros y una camiseta roja de talla grande que resbalaba por su hombro lentamente con cada paso que daba hacia nosotros. Sentí mi garganta secarse. La chica sonreía.

"Adiós Rosalie." Alice se abalanzó hacia la rubia envolviéndola en un abrazo.

La rubia lentamente correspondió a su abrazo, sus ojos abiertos como platos y mejillas rosadas.

 **. . .**

"Sé lo que haces."

"¿Qué hago exactamente?"

" _Cosas_."

"Cosas." Alice soltó una risa. "Ya escúpelo."

"Jasper."

En cuanto dije el nombre el ambiente cambio y nos quedamos en silencio. Tan inusual de Alice, la mire por el rabillo del ojo asegurándome de no haber roto a mi hermana. "Oye…"

"Es lindo." Dijo simplemente, hundiéndose entre hombros para luego mirar el color de sus uñas. "También se lo que haces tú." Contratacó. "Con Rosalie." No espero mi respuesta.

Me hundí entre hombros. "Es linda." Dije simplemente y me gire a ver a mi hermana quien rodaba los ojos y luego reía. Bueno al menos no mentía en eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de semanas Jasper y Rosalie finalmente dejaron de ser la sensación del momento, los demás aceptaron que Rosalie era muda pero no significo que por eso la gente no intentara ser amiga de Rosalie o intentar trabajar con ella en clase. Jasper o Alice siempre estaban a su lado en cualquier clase que tenían juntos. En la cafetería habíamos adoptado la costumbre de sentarnos en la misma mesa, los Hale y los Cullen.

 **.**

"Entonces," La voz de Alice llamó nuestra atención en la mesa, la miramos con curiosidad excepto Edward. "hare una fiesta el fin de semana en mi casa." Ahora mirando solamente a los hermanos Hale, una sonrisa en sus labios. "Me gustaría que fueran."

Rosalie sonrió y se hundió entre hombros pero finalmente asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Iremos." Jasper compartía la misma sonrisa.

Alice había invitado principalmente a Rosalie, si ella no iba no había ni una manera de que Jasper pudiera salir sin ella. Ya habíamos entendido que los Hale venían en paquete.

Excelente, Rosalie deberías venir a mi casa para poder arreglarnos juntas ¿o podrías quedarte a dormir?"

"¿Carlisle o Esme saben de la fiesta?"

Alice frunció el ceño y me sacó la lengua. "Lo sabrá."

"¿Antes o después del Congreso en Nueva York?" Edward simplemente murmuró, sin mirar realmente a Alice, sabia como molestarla.

La pelinegra se limitó a sacarle la lengua a nuestro _hermanito_.

 **. . .**

Personalmente la fiesta empezó cuando llegaron mis amigos de la Reserva, nos encontrábamos en el patio trasero encendiendo una fogata, cada uno con una cerveza en la mano a pesar del volumen de la música dentro de la casa la risa de Paul era tan escandalosa que Jacob le empinaba la cerveza para distraerlo.

Reí luego de que finalmente encendimos la fogata. "No sé por qué me junto con ustedes." Le di un largo trago a mi cerveza y me senté en un viejo tronco junto a Jacob.

" _Oh_ , claro que lo sabes." Paul ahora reía con más fuerza. "Nosotros somos más divertidos."

Alcé mi lata de cerveza e hicimos un pequeño brindis. "Cierto." Volví a reír.

Pasado un rato de risas e historias viejas y de tres cervezas vacías por mi parte decidí regresar a la casa por más.

"Trae una botella esta vez." Paul soltó una risa.

"Sí, sí…"

Entrecerré los ojos al entrar a casa, la luz y música nublaban mis sentidos más que las cervezas que había tomado, a mi alrededor había muchas personas de la escuela que no me moleste en darles atención sino a cuál era el estado de la casa, todo en orden. Suspiré aliviado, Esme no podría matarnos, matarme a _mí_. Caminé hasta la cocina y me dirigí como flecha al gabinete en el que había escondido dos botellas de _whisky_ horas antes, mirando de un lado a otro me escabullí de la cocina por la salida trasera sin ver realmente a donde iba me estrelle contra alguien.

"¡ _Ah_!" Fue más la sorpresa que el miedo a caer ya que pude estabilizar mis pies con facilidad.

Rosalie era la persona con la que había chocado, la chica retrocedió ante el impacto. " _Rosalie."_ Instantáneamente un brazo mío la rodeo impidiendo que tropezara.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón desde la garganta que se había secado. Respiré hondo y tragué saliva una vez, dos veces… Sentí una descarga eléctrica nacer desde mi mano que sostenía a Rosalie hasta mi pecho.

La chica se tensó y bajé mi mirada para verla. "¿Estas bien?" Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca abierta.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y con facilidad se separó de mi agarre. Ahora podía apreciarla mejor, vestía con un vestido azul largo que cubrían sus rodillas de tirantes con un corte de corazón, zapatillas negras y una copa de vino tinto en la mano.

"Lo siento, no vi por donde iba." Solté una risa nerviosa e instantáneamente mi mano se fue hacia mi nuca.

Rosalie alzó su mano libre e hizo algunas señas que no reconocía, sus movimientos tan delicados y fluidos ahora eran entorpecidos por los efectos del vino. Sin pensarlo solté otra risa.

"Eres linda." Me incliné hacia ella.

 _Mierda_.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y casi podía sentir como me hundía en sus orbes azules.

"Me tengo que ir." Caminé rápidamente por el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

 **. . .**

"¡ _Bravo_! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente nos encontrábamos limpiando la casa antes de que Esme decidiera matarnos, Jasper y Rosalie habían pasado la noche en la casa, Alice había compartido su habitación con Rosalie mientras que Jasper en la habitación de huéspedes. Edward fue el primero en despertarse, en la fiesta no lo había visto mucho porque había ido a _Port Ángeles_ , así que el suertudo regreso cuando la fiesta ya se había calmado. Alice y yo nos despertamos al mismo tiempo y dejamos a los Hale descansar por un rato más, estábamos en la cocina tomando un batido de frutas cuando apareció Jasper en la habitación.

"Buenos días." El rubio sacudía su cabellera y miraba al suelo.

"Buenos días."

Mire a Alice, quien mordía su labio inferior con una sonrisa en los labios. Le di un ligero empujón y la chica me saco la lengua.

"Voy al patio." Me escapé antes de que Alice pudiera hacerme algo.

 **.**

Edward, Alice y Rosalie se encargaban del interior mientras que Jasper y yo nos encargábamos del exterior, el rubio se encargaba de recoger la basura y ponerla en una bolsa mientras que yo acomodaba las sillas de Esme y arreglaba en donde habíamos hecho la fogata.

"Hey," Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

"¿ _Mhm_?" Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo al escuchar sus pasos acercándose hacia mí.

"Quiero invitar a Alice a salir."

 _Oh_.

"¿Qué crees que diga?"

Me encogí entre hombros mientras jugaba con un tronco de madera en mis manos. "Con Alice es un misterio, pero creo que ira bien. Está bien."

"Sí, nunca me había intimidado alguien tanto como lo hace Alice." Jasper soltó una risa. "Gracias."

"Suerte." Solté una risa y lancé el tronco a la parte trasera.

Escuchamos el sonido de la puerta y ambos nos giramos sobre nuestros talones, Rosalie se abría paso con una bolsa de basura en su mano mientras que la otra cubría parte de su cara.

Empecé a caminar hacia ella instantáneamente. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" Ahora de cerca podía ver que la chica cubría su sonrisa con su mano. "¿ _Qué_?" Con facilidad tome la bolsa de basura y la metí al basurero.

Ahora volviendo a ver a la chica esta aun sonreía hasta que finalmente empezó a hacer unas señas, Jasper soltó una carcajada al instante. Alce ambas cejas y subí una mano a mi pecho fingiendo dolor.

"¿Te ríes de mí?"

"Dice que pareces un mono."

"¿Un mono?"

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y repitió una seña que había hecho antes que ahora con más atención distinguí que era algo de monos.

Solté una carcajada. "Creo que soy más bien… Un _oso_." Miré a Jasper de reojo para que me ayudara y este alzo su mano frente a su boca.

"Un oso." Dije al mismo tiempo que repetía la seña, ahora mirando a Rosalie.

Vi a la rubia sonrojarse y luego mirar a otro lado antes de irse.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Cullen_."

Esa voz. Rodé los ojos y solté un suspiro. "James." Cerré mi casillero y me giré sobre mis talones hacia el rubio.

"Quiero un asiento en su mesa."

"¿Un qué?" Solté un bufido. "Estas loco."

"Quiero acercarme a Rosalie"

Rodé los ojos de nuevo y me encogí entre hombros. "Buena suerte." Me giré y empecé a caminar hacia la salida.

"No me rendiré." Escuche las últimas palabras del rubio.

Una vez fuera del gimnasio Rosalie me estaba esperando cerca de la puerta, recargada sobre una columna.

" _Hey_." Sonreí. "Te vi en vóleibol, ¿Cuándo serás la capitana?"

Rosalie rodó los ojos con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro, simplemente se encogió entre hombros.

"De verdad, eres el milagro del equipo." Comenzamos a caminar hacia el edificio de nuestra siguiente clase antes del receso, Rosalie tenía clase de Historia con Jasper y yo debería dirigirme al laboratorio de Química, que literalmente estaba en el edificio continuo al gimnasio pero ¿intencionalmente? Había hecho una rutina de llevar a Rosalie hacia su salón, esos pocos minutos que compartíamos juntos en los pasillos, yo hablándole de cosas que pasaron en el gimnasio, el día anterior o lo que hare después, mientras que la rubia sonreía o fruncía el ceño ante ciertas historias.

"¿Nos vemos en la cafetería?" Siempre le preguntaba antes de irme, aunque ya sabía la respuesta de todas maneras.

La ojiazul simplemente sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.

 **. . .**

Lo único malo de tener Química antes del receso era caminar desde tan lejos para llegar hasta mi casillero y _luego_ a la cafetería, tenía la suerte de tener una hermanita tan buena que reservaba mí almuerzo pero aun así odiaba los días de Química. Troté hacia mi casillero y con el código casi listo solo puse el último digito y este cedió, buscaba mi siguiente libro para la clase…

"Hey, _no seas así_ …"

Escuché una risa, seguido de un silbido. "Wow, ¿de verdad no hablas?"

Instantáneamente me tense ante las palabras y me giré ahora hacia la voz. _James_.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver a Rosalie acorralada en la esquina de los casilleros al final del pasillo, el par estaba de lado por lo que no se habían percatado de mi presencia, siendo solo un poco más alto que la rubia este la tenía con la espalda sobre la pared, vi su mano alzarse hasta detenerse en el mentón.

" _James_." No me di cuenta cuando había empezado a caminar hacia ellos hasta que lo tenía de frente, con una mano sujetándolo fuertemente del hombro para separarlo. " _Vete_."

El rubio solo rodó los ojos como si esto fuera una broma que le acabo de arruinar. "Bien." Se encogió entre hombros y miró a Rosalie y luego a mí. "Te lo dije." Y finalmente se fue.

No había notado mi respiración o la de Rosalie, quien daba bocanadas de aire. " _Rosa_ — _"_ Sus labios temblaban, como si quisiera hablar. "Rosalie." Alcé mi mano y la tome del brazo ligeramente para desconcentrarla, este también temblaba. "Rosalie."

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mirando mi mano en su brazo y luego mi expresión, bruscamente alejo su brazo de mí, su ceño ahora fruncido y la mandíbula cerrada fuertemente.

"Rosalie." No sabía que quería decirle, ¿perdón? ¿Qué estaba pasando por su mente?

La rubia simplemente recogió sus cosas del suelo y se marchó lo más rápido posible. Fue minutos después de que se fuera que note los latidos acelerados de mi corazón y el leve temblor en mis manos.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?


	7. Chapter 7

_Alice. Alice. Alice._

 _¿Dónde estás?_

¿En la cafetería? ¡Duh!

 _Te necesito rápido, ven a mi casillero_. Por favor…

Mis dedos temblaban ante las palabras.

Ok.

 **.**

Pocos minutos después escuche los delicados pero precisos pasos de bailarina de Alice.

"Hey," La chica llamó finalmente. "¿Ahora que paso contigo?"

Tragué saliva y me gire a ver a mi hermana, la verdad no había pensado en que le iba a decir. "Estoy preocupado por Rosalie, ¿podrías ir al baño de mujeres a buscarla?"

La pelinegra alzó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Primero dime que paso."

"¡Yo no hice nada! _Vamos_." Tomé a Alice del brazo y empezamos a caminar. "Fue James…"

Sentí a la chica tensarse ante la mención. Solté un suspiro. "Lo vi hablar con Rosalie, pero ella se veía asustada, cuando lo aleje de ella Rosalie se fue corriendo."

" _Oh_." Fue lo único que pudo articular. "Estoy segura que no es nada, tu sabes Rosalie es muy tímida." Decía eso tan tranquila pero su paso había acelerado.

Una vez llegado a los sanitarios espere a Alice cerca de estos, recargado en otro casillero.

"¿Rosalie?" Los pasillos estaban vacíos y podía escuchar la voz de mi hermana con claridad. Después de largos segundos escuche sus pasos acercarse.

"¿Estas segura que corrió aquí? No había nadie, ni rastro de ella."

Me hundí entre hombros. "Pensé en lo más cliché."

La chica ahora se mordía el labio. "Tenemos que decirle a Jasper." Soltó un suspiro y sacó su teléfono celular de su abrigo.

No estaba prestando atención de las palabras que Alice intercambiaba con Jasper, solamente pensaba en Rosalie y lo que había sucedido. Me debatía en ir a buscar a James o no. Advertirle que si volvía a tocar un solo cabello rubio…

"Emmett" La voz de Alice era serena pero la conocía mejor que eso podía escuchar su preocupación. "Rosalie se fue, Jasper no encuentra el convertible."

"¿Dónde está Jasper?"

 **. . .**

"¿ _Dónde. Está. Rosalie_?" Jasper se reunió con nosotros en el estacionamiento cerca del gimnasio. "¿Qué paso?"

Ambos nos encogimos entre hombros. "No responde su teléfono."

Jasper tenía sus manos en su cabellera rubia, tirando de sus mechones con la mirada en el piso. "¿ _Qué paso_?"

Me aclaré la garganta logrando captar su atención. "James…"

" _Lo voy a matar_."

Escuche a Alice contener la respiración ante las palabras del rubio. "Jasper…"

El ojiazul se encogió entre hombros rápidamente al escuchar su voz, olvidándose completamente que Alice estaba con nosotros. Nunca lo habíamos visto tan alterado, Jasper no era alguien impulsivo. Miró a Alice a los ojos, podía ver su expresión de ira ahora a preocupación. Se relamió los labios y se dio media vuelta. "Me voy a casa."

"¡No! Jasper, espera después de—"

"Vamos, yo te llevo." Se lo debía a Rosalie.

Jasper solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar con urgencia hacia el lugar usual del Jeep. No escuchamos a Alice seguirnos por lo que agradecí internamente. Una vez dentro del carro y darle vida al motor, lo suficientemente ruidoso para que llenara el silencio incómodo entre nosotros. Me sentía como una mierda, sentía que era mi culpa no cuide a Rosalie… ¿ _Cuidar_? No… Debí prestarle más atención a los comentarios de James… Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas… Finalmente solté un suspiró y mirando por el rabillo del ojo veía a Jasper morder sus nudillos, mirando el camino como hipnotizado.

"Estará bien, está en casa _Jas_."

"Lo sé."

"James solo ve esto como un juego sabes, la _chica nueva…_ Cree que puede tener a quien sea…"

Vi a Jasper tensarse y apretar la mandíbula fuertemente ante las palabras.

" _Emmett_."

Me encogí entre hombros ante la mención de mi nombre.

"No le menciones eso a Rosalie, _nunca_."


	8. Chapter 8

Estábamos en casa una tarde de sábado, no dejaba de llover en Forks desde la noche anterior. Alice estaba sentada al pie de la ventana mirando el paisaje que era nuestro patio trasero, sus brazos abrazando sus piernas y su mentón sobre su fino mentón. Después de un rato pude escuchar a la menor suspirar y encogerse entre hombros.

"¿Alice?"

"Está bien, Emmett." Dijo simplemente la chica.

Hoy se suponía que era la tan esperada cita entre Jasper y Alice pero con el incidente de James, las cosas se habían complicado. Rosalie estaba en casa cuando fuimos a buscarla, para el alivio de Jasper, quien con un agradecimiento bajo del Jeep y entro a su casa a buscarla aquel día.

No recibimos noticias de los Hale más tarde, y al día siguiente ni una explicación de porqué no habían asistido a la clase, casi podía jurar que Alice había bombardeado su teléfonos con miles de mensajes.

 _¿Jasper?_

 _¿Rosalie?_

 _¿Qué pasa?_

 _¿Cómo estás?_

 _¿Puedo ir a verlos?_

Nada.

Y finalmente hoy en la maña hubo una respuesta.

 _Lo siento Alice, tendré que cancelar los planes de hoy._

¿Todo esto era mi culpa?

Aun me sentía responsable de James. Aun me hervía la sangre cuando lo vi en los pasillos dedicándome una sonrisa burlona.

Finalmente me uní a Alice y solté un suspiro en derrota, cerrando los ojos fuertemente hasta ver colores. Me concentre en las gotas de lluvia caer sobre el techo.

Una...

Dos…

Tres…

"Iré a la Reserva."

 **. . .**

"Hola Jacob, ¿sabes dónde está Paul? Creí que podía venir sin avisar pero hasta él tiene cosas que hacer." Solté una risa mientras entraba al taller del menor para resguardarme de la lluvia, que parecía finalmente secarse.

Jacob carcajeo. "A estado así desde que se junta con Sam. Es un poco molesto pero ya volverá."

Frente a mi yacía un _tanque_ anaranjado u oxidado... "Jacob, ¿Qué es esta antigüedad?"

"Oh, estoy arreglando el Chevy. Sheriff Swan se lo comprara a mi papá como un regalo de bienvenida para su hija." Podía ver como intentaba suprimir una risa. "Espero no lo tome mal."

 _Nuevos residentes en Forks_. "¿Qué tiene Forks que se está volviendo más popular?" _No me sorprendería no poder encontrarnos en un mapa._

Lo vi rodar los ojos. "¿Tienes cuantos años viviendo en Forks?" Soltó una risa. "Isabella solía vivir aquí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no recuerdo mucho?"

Solté un silbido, mirando el Chevy de arriba abajo. "¿Cuándo tiene que estar listo?"

"Ayer." Otra risa. "Mañana llega, aún hay tiempo. Tal vez con tu ayuda…"

"¡Mira la hora, tengo que irme!"


	9. Chapter 9

El viaje a la escuela era callado, solo la tenue música de fondo que Alice había elegido llenaba el interior del Jeep. Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo a la chica mirando desinteresadamente por la ventana. En el asiento trasero Edward leyendo uno de su cuaderno.

Me aclare la garganta. "Alice." Llamé su atención pero aun no volteo.

"¿Emmett?"

"¿Revisaste tu horóscopo?"

Eso fue suficiente para llamar su atención. "¿Por qué? Podía jurar que tenía una ceja alzada mientras miraba mi expresión.

Me encogí entre hombros. "Oh, tu sabes." Dije simplemente y mirando rápidamente veía que Edward tenía una sonrisita ¡Maldita su habilidad para leerme tan fácilmente como un libro!

"Talvez…" Intentaba sonar misterioso. "Hoy…" Habíamos llegado a la escuela, entrando al estacionamiento.

"¡Emmett!"

"¿Sera un gran día?"

Me gane un golpe en el hombro de parte de Alice. "Eres tan molesto."

"Ya veremos." Dije mientras miraba el escandaloso Chevy a unos espacios de nuestro lugar.

 **. . .**

"Emmett ella es Isabella Swan ¿Podrías ayudarla en su primer día?"

"Claro, es un gusto." Llamo una animada Alice a mis espaldas.

"Gracias." Contestó Isabella.

"¿Cuál es tu primera clase?"

La chica miró su horario, mordiendo su labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño posiblemente ante la respuesta. "Matemáticas."

 _Oh. Entonces conocerás a Rosalie ¿Esta aquí?_ Ante la pregunta no pude evitar mirar de un lado a otro…

Ni una cabellera rubia a la vista… Ni un par…

"Vamos. Por cierto soy Alice, mucho gusto."

"Bella."

Empezamos a caminar por el pasillo de Bella, una vez ubicado su casillero nos dirigimos hacia su salón de clases. "¿Qué clase tienes después? Sería más fácil si te pudiera dar una idea hacia dónde ir."

"Biología."

"Bien, es fácil es dos salones hacia el fondo del pasillo. Estoy seguro que veras a mi hermanito Edward."

La chica simplemente asintió, más concentrada en recordar mis indicaciones. "Gracias Emmett."

Una vez en su salón Alice y yo caminamos hacia el nuestro, la chica a Biología y yo a Historia con Edward. "Tenías razón, Emmett."

Rodeé sus pequeños hombros con mi brazo. "Siempre la tengo, Alice."

 **. . .**

No me sorprendí en ver a la chica nueva en nuestra mesa, sentada a un lado de Alice y Edward. Suspiré al ver la otra silla vacia pensando en los hermanos Hale y sin decir nada camine hacia la mesa, sentándome a un lado de Alice. "Y cuéntanos como van tus clases." Alice casi cantaba.

Isabella se encogió entre hombros. "Bien, es solo que ser la nueva no es lo mío."

Solté una risa. "En unos días todo volverá a la normalidad, Isabella."

"Por favor," La chica rápido llamó. "Bella."

 **. . .**

Horas después de clase, una vez en casa. Alice y Esme estaban en la cocina, con Edward en la sala de estar tocando el piano. Yo iba de salida al bosque a correr por unas horas hasta que unos toques en la puerta me detuvieron. No estábamos esperando a nadie y no era muy común las visitas de extraños, casi estábamos en medio del bosque. Con curiosidad fui a la puerta principal y abrí la puerta.

"Hey," Alcé una ceja, mirando de un lado a otro. "¿Dónde está Rosalie?"

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Jasper, con mirada de pocos amigos.


End file.
